The radiator 1 of a conventional electronic elements is illustrated in FIG. 1, the structure thereof is formed by aluminum material By aluminum extrusion or press molding, a lower plate 10 and a plurality of spaced fins 11 stand upright at the lower plate so that by the increment of area and the slots 12 between the fins 11, a heat dissipating function is achieved. However, in the radiator 1 made by aluminum extrusion or press molding, the widths of the fins 11 are limited and thus can not be reduced to a desired size. Namely, the fins 11 shaped from a lower plate 10 with the same area are finite. Therefore. under the confinement of the same area and height, the total area of heat dissipation can not be increased greatly.
Therefore, a radiator with the same area and height but having a large heat dissipating area has been developed. As shown in FIG. 2, the radiator 2 has a U shaped lower plate 20. A folded radiating piece formed by folding single thin aluminum piece is fixed in the U shape space. By the character that the width of the piece is very thin, more fins 210 and slots 211 are formed on the same area and height. However, this aluminum folded radiating piece 21 is adhered to the aluminum lower plate 20 by glue (such as head conductive glue) having a bad heat conductivity. Because of the isolation of the glue the heat transformation between the folded radiating piece 21 and the lower plate 20 is poor. Therefore, heat efficiency can not be attained to desired effect. Besides, since the glue is applied between the folded radiating piece 21 and the lower plate 20 and has a physical property different from aluminum. Thus, for a long period of heat expansion and cool contraction, the glue will deteriorate in quality and the adhesion becomes poor so that the contact between the folded radiating piece 21 and the lower plate 20 is worse and thus heat transformation is not preferred. This is necessary to be improved.